Duel Master Chronicles: Battle City
by AlejandroSalsa
Summary: Battle City 3 is coming and a wave of new competitors are participating. Alex, our Spirit communicator main character, and his friends must battle through many duels, defeat the Soul Organization, and win the tournament. Set 20 years after Battle City arc in anime. Rated T for language in chapters


Hello People of The world, My name is AlejandroSalsa, I am going to attempt my very first Yugioh Story, nearly all original characters, cards are unoriginal.

Synopsis: Alex, age 16, Is a fairly decent Duelist at his school, although he is the highest ranking duelist in the school, he gets to go to Domino City and try to achieve his dream of being one of the best duelists ever, even if that means risking his life in the 3rd Battle City Tournament, Word gets out that the three Egyptian God Cards are somewhere in the city, whether held by another duelist, or just sitting in a card booster pack in a game shop in the city. Nobody knows.  
Alex meets friends, foes, rare hunters, etc. He will experience, everything like Love, Pain, and Shadow Duels. Can Alex conquer the Battle City, and be the third winner as well as beat the King of Games…

A little description of our main Character:  
Name: Arekkusu Seishin(Alex Spirit)  
Gender: Male  
Age: 16  
Record: 32-19 (Apparently that is qualifying, hooray for plot convenience)  
a person who can see spirit cards and communicate with them  
Main cards he communicates with: Black Luster Soldier, Blue Eyes White Dragon, Dark Magician, and a few others  
Hard to pinpoint his next move, but has the ability to use a card destruction and magically pull off a fusion in the first couple of turns.  
Appearance: Short, Brown hair, Brown Eyes, Tanned skin, Black Shirt, Black Pants, Red hooded Jacket, White Shoes, and Black fingerless gloves.

Anyway on to the Obligatory Disclaimer: I only own some of the characters, that's it, nothing else, Give credit to the original creators, blah blah blah… on to the story…

(Alex POV)

Damn it, damn it, damn it, I got to hurry to school, I heard that Seto Kaiba himself is going to guest speak today, I can't wait, the third Battle City tournament is coming up and I've always wanted to compete. Come on, almost there, It's been my dream to be in a tournament that has nothing to do with school, the school always makes me spend my tournament money on school since I'm the school's duel representative. The most I get is the loser's best card and tournament trophy. And today Seto Kaiba is holding a small duel tournament in the school, Battle City Rules, the winner faces Kaiba, and whoever beats him wins one of his cards, and an invitation to the Battle City Tournament. This will be awesome, dueling one of the greatest duelists in the world, and if I win, I get not only a Blue Eyes White Dragon, but a chance to win at Battle City.  
If I remember correctly, Kaiba use mainly a dragon deck. So if I play my cards right, I can beat him, as long as I don't duel Jason Wheeler, he uses his father's deck and he rarely ever loses, to give some perspective, my record is 32-19, while his is 44-7, but since we have been playing with Battle City Rules lately, I've managed to snatch his Jinzo card, at the cost of my Red Eyes Black Dragon in the following match.

Finally, made it to school, time to head to the announcement and then the tournament to face Seto Kaiba…

_Welcome everybody,_ Our Principle tells us,_ to the first ever Battle City qualifying rounds, the Great Seto Kaiba, owner of KaibaCorp, will watch all of the duels and await for the winner of the tournament, whoever wins, gets to face Seto Kaiba, and should that duelist win, gain a Blue Eyes White Dragon Card (Since Kaiba is THAT Confident he will win). Now, Eight of you have been chosen because of your dueling skill,and your theonlyoneswithactuallwins, so each of you can go to Battle City, but only one can have the Blue Eyes. Okay now, let's begin, walk up as I call your names, __**Jason Wheeler**__,_ Kaiba cringed at that name( I have no idea why, Jason is an awesome guy, when you're not dueling him)_, __**Damian Devlin**__( _he is a duelist that also has an affiliation with dice, his dad created a game like Duel Monsters but using these dice, it's been growing in popularity, but I haven't played it yet, I think it was "Something Dice Monsters" I don't know_.), __**Markis Ishtar**_( he is another one of the best duelist in the school, all of the contestants are Juniors in School, and Markis is the only one who has never left the Top 5 duelists in the school, currently I'm number 1, mainly due to my newest insane winning streak this year.) _**Ryan Bakura **_( best friend to Markis, carries this weird medallion around his neck, it looks like it has an eye in the middle and has five spikes attached to the bottom) _**Maria Valentine**_( she likes to utilize her mother's Harpy deck, sister to Jason), _**Tyran Raptor**_( How the hell did he make it in this tournament, he sucks, and he uses dinosaurs, that's all I know), _**Beetle**_ _**Underwood **_ (master of insects), _**Alex Seishin **_(umm more to know about me? Umm, I am a spirit communicator, meaning I can see and talk to spirit cards, which part of my deck is composed of, mainly my Dark Magician, Black Luster Soldier, Buster Blader, and Dark Magician Girl to name a few, so as you can tell, my cards are kind of rare.)

_The other students here usually call us "The Elite Eight" because it's usually one of us who win tournaments, and students even paired us up into popular teams, Ryan and Markis are known as "The Millenium Duo", Jason and Maria are just "Bro and Sis", ME and Jason are "Friend/Rivals", Tyran and Beetle are a popular team, Jason and Damian are " Gambling Decks" based on their style of decks, Me and Damian are a not-so-popular team, but we work well._

_Here are the first round lineups, Damian vs. Tyran, Beetle vs. Jason, Markis vs. Maria, and Alex vs. Ryan.  
Winners: Damian, Jason, Markis, …_

_Alex: 4000 LP  
Ryan: 4000 LP_

Alex: I'll start with two face-downs, then I summon Blazing Inpachi(1850/0), then I use "Pot of Greed" draw two cards, and then I end my turn.

Ryan: Draw, I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) then I equip him with "Sword of Deep-Seated", to add 500 attack and defense points (2200/2100), now Beta, attack his Blazing Inpachi-

Alex: Not so fast. I activate the magic card " Salamandra" which adds 700 attack points to any Pyro monster on my side of the field, and I choose my Blazing Inpachi (2550/0)

Ryan: No, I lost Beta (3650 LP), no matter I use the spell card "Card Destruction" we toss our entire hands and then re-draw the same amount of cards.

Alex: Why didn't you do that first?

Ryan: I honestly thought you didn't have a equip card, so that's why I went with Beta. Well I set One card face down and end my turn.

Alex: My turn, I activate my other Face Down " Monster Reborn", since you played Card Destruction, I can use this to instantly bring a monster card from either one of our Grave Yards and summon it to my side of the field, and I choose, Dark Magician Girl, come on out (2000/1700), then I summon Ritual Raven (300/300)-

Ryan: how can that little pipsqueak do ANY damage?

Alex: it's true he may be weak, but he makes up for it with a unique Special Ability.

Ryan: How so?

Alex: If I sacrifice him, I can instantly summon a DARK element Ritual Monster, and this little guy accounts for an ENTIRE sacrifice, with that said, come on out MAGICIAN OF BLACK CHAOS! (2800/2600), then I activate the Magic Card "Nobleman of Extermination", with rhis I can destroy a single card on the field, and all LIKE cards get destroyed, but since I have no magic or trap card I have nothing to worry about, so I will take out your Face Down Card.

Ryan: NO, not my "Negate Attack".

Alex: So you tried to negate all attacks to buy time, but it won't work, now ATTACK!

Ryan: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (0000 LP)

Alex: Well that was fun, but to be honest, if I beat you in the second turn, how do you expect to get a chance at Battle City?

Ryan: Well, I got unlucky, if you didn't use the magic card, my negate attack would have held, then I would have played " Dark Hole", which, you know, destroys all monsters on the field, then I would have stood a better chance.

Alex: Yeah you may be right, the only cards I had were too high leveled to play, but I still had "Swords of Revealing Light" to keep you from killing me so I would have had some breathing room.

Ryan: see you at Battle City.

Alex: same here.

_Next round: Jason vs. Damian and Markis vs. Alex_

Markis: I'll start this duel (4000 LP), I summon Aqua Madoor in attack mode (1200/1200), then I set two face downs and end my turn.

Alex (4000 LP): _**Dang it I have no attack monster cards, so I'll just have to go on defense. **_I summon Blockman in Defense Mode (1000/1500), it looks to me like you won't be able to attack just yet, I set three face downs and end my turn.

Markis: What happened? Didn't get as lucky as with my friend Ryan? Draw, I sacrifice Aqua Madoor to summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode (2100/1600), now Cyber Dragon, attack his Blockman.

Alex: Damn it, I lost my Blockman, but he leaves behind his special ability, for every on of my turns he leaves behind a number of Block Tokens equal to the amount of turns he was face up, and since he lasted one turn, you bet I'll put that to good use, by sacrificing it to summon Jinzo in attack mode (2400/1500).

Markis: Sorry, but my Trap Card "Trap Hole" won't allow that.

Alex: WOW! Do you know what Jinzo does? He can negate every Trap Card on the Field, even mine. Now, Jinzo, destroy his Cyber Dragon.

Markis(3700 LP): You're better than I gave you credit for, my turn, I start with Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600), but that's not all, I activate "Release Restraint", if I sacrifice Gearfried the Iron Knight, I get to automatically summon Gearfried the Sword Master(2600/2200).

Alex: That is a really strong monster, but not strong enough.

Markis: Really, I have more Attack points.

Alex: But not after this spell card, "Axe of Despair", which adds 1000 attack points to my Jinzo(3400/1500).

Markis: What the hell man, how do you get these powerful equips?

Alex: It's the way I build my deck, it holds many surprises.

Markis: I bet it does, you always have a different strategy with each duel.

Alex: It's only on the luck of the draw. Now, Jinzo, attack Gearfried the Sword Master.

Markis: Good move (2900 LP), I'm done, I can't use trap cards, I have no cards on the field, and it's your turn, you win.

Alex: Really, that easy, how will you get through Battle City if you just give up?

Markis: I know When I am beaten, and I was. Good luck.

Alex: You too.

_Winners: Jason and Alex_

_Final Round: Jason vs. Alex_

_Principle: Mr. Kaiba I Recommend you pay extra attention to this duel, these next two duelists always fight, and it's not clear cut to see who the winner will be._

_Kaiba: Maybe, but this Alex kid is something different, he said he comes up with different tactics all based on his initial draw, not many people can do that, and even fewer can do it as well as he can. He reminds me of someone who would do the same thing, and both draw better and better cards and end with a big finish._

Alex: 4000 LP

Jason: 4000 LP

Alex: I'll start, draw, I summon DarkFire Soldier #1 in attack mode (1700/1150), then I set three face downs and end my turn.

Jason: Draw, I summon Big Shield Gardna in Defense mode (100/2600), then I set one face down and end my turn.

Alex: Well then, Starting with high defense, I guess you need to defend your Life Points. My turn, and I start with Harpy's Brother in attack mode(1800/600) and I activate the spell card "Graceful Dice", on Harpy's Brother, so I roll the dice and my monster's attack points multiplies by that amount (rolling dice in real life), Landed on Five, wow I guess I will attack your Gardna.

Jason: Just wait, I activate the trap card "Skull Dice" (Again landed on Five), I guess I bring your attack back down to 1800, and you take battle damage.

Alex (3200 LP): Great trap but both of my monsters are here, I set one face down and end my turn.

Jason: GO! I summon Panther Warrior (2000/1600), now sacrifice my Gardna to do some damage to Darkfire Soldier.

Alex: sorry, I activate the spell cards "Rush Recklessly" and "Banner of Courage" the former adds 200 attack points to a single monster, while the latter provides 200 more to all monsters on my side of the field, but only during the Battle Phase, so DarkFire Soldier, Counter the attack.

Jason: Great. Just Great (3900 LP), I end my turn by putting the last of my four cards on the field.

Alex: _**Great he has no monsters, but four unkown spell/trap cards, better play it safe, for now. **_I draw, I activate-

Jason: hold up, I activate the spell card "Card of Sanctity" We discard the rest of our hands and draw two cards.

Alex: Hmmph, you actually helped me, I activate "Giant Trunade" which returns all Spell/Trap cards to the owners hands, then I activate "Pot of Greed" and "Banner of Courage", I draw two more cards, next up is "Monster Reborn" so I bring back from my Graveyard Dark Magician Girl(2000/1700). Next I sacrifice my other two monsters to summon Dark Magician(2500/2100).

Jason: Well I also Activate "Monster Reborn" to bring my Big Shield Gardna in defense mode, and I activate the equip card "United we Stand" which adds 800 attack and defense points to one monster for every monster I control, which will be multiple because I activate "ScapeGoat" to add Four Sheep Tokens to my field which add a grand total of 4000 attack and defense points ALL to my Gardna, but also not for long, because I sacrifice two sheep tokens to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon(2400/2000) so now its 3200 points to both stats of my Gardna, in defense mode.

Alex: Sorry to burst your little scheme to destroy my with a Gardna, but I use "De-Spell" to destroy on magic card on the field, and Guess which on…

Jason: No! Not my Equip card.

Alex: Yes your equip card.

Jason: no, I thought I was going to win with that card.

Alex: Well you thought wrong, now, are you done?

Jason: yeah, your move.

Alex: okay now, I draw and activate my only card, "Snatch Steal" which allows me to take control of one of your monsters, and I choose your Red Eyes. Now, due to "Banner of Courage" being continuous, I can add 200 attack points during my battle phase for the entire duel. Now Attack, but with all monsters being in defense mode, you take no battle damage. Your move.

Jason: Draw, Since Snatch Steal is in effect, I gain 1000 Life Points, I summon Rocket Warrior(1500/1300), and I utilize his special ability, I can take down 500 attack points of one monster, and I choose Red Eyes.

Alex: You may have weakened Red Eyes, but you still need to take on all three of my monsters, Red Eyes attack Rocket Warrior.

Jason: (4300 LP)

Alex: Now, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, ATTACK!

Jason: (2100LP)

Jason: (0000LP)

Alex: I win this time.

Jason: Good luck against Kaiba.

Alex: Don't worry, I won't lose.

_Final Battle: Alex Vs. Seto Kaiba_

Alex: This won't be long.

Kaiba: I agree, because I play Lord of Dragons in attack mode (1200/1100) then I play two "Flutes of Dragon summoning to bring four Dragons to the field. So come on out, three Blue Eyes White Dragons and one Cave Dragon (I had no idea what other dragons he uses so I went to Google Images :( ) (3000/2500) (2000/100), I end my turn, try as you might, you won't win.

Alex: On the contrary, I have all I need to win, watch closely, you might miss something. I activate "Book of Moon" to send your Lord of Dragons into face down, I know of his effect, all dragons on your side of the field are unaffected of spells, traps, and effects, so now his effect is gone. Next I activate, "Dark Hole" to send all monsters to the Graveyard. Next is " Emblem of the Dragon Destroyer" to bring in Buster Blader from my deck to my hand. Next is "Graceful Charity", if I send up to three cards to my graveyard, I can draw the same number, do you know where this is going?

Kaiba: You wouldn't.

Alex: I would, could, and shall, I activate "Monster Reborn" to bring in Buster Blader to the Field (2600/2300). And do you know of his Special ability? He gains 500 attack points for every Dragon on the field or in the Graveyard, and since 4 are in the Graveyard, that means 2000 attack points for my Buster Blader (4600/2300), Now ATTACK AND END THE DUEL!

Kaiba: NNOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_**30 minutes later**_

_Principle: And our winner of the Blue Eyes White Dragon… ALEX SEISHIN!_

_Alex: YES, I WON!_

_Kaiba: Here just take it, and leave my sight._

_Principle: All Eight of these fierce competitors will compete in the competitive sport of Duel Monsters in the most competitive tournament ever: Battle City._

_Kaiba: And the tournament is next week so get ready and prepare, because 20 years ago I competed, but this time, my son competes._

_Jason: (__**to the side**__) great job Alex, you beat Kaiba in a single turn, not a single duelist has eer done that._

_Damian: Hey I have an idea, let's work together in the Battle City tournament._

_Alex: Great Damian, with us watching each other's backs, nothing can stop us._

_Jason: Not to answer a non-question but… we can stop each other._

_Damian: What do you mean Jason?_

_Jason: Well, what I mean is, if we work together, we can both help AND hurt this team, but hey, I'm still up for teaming up._

_Alex: Yeah let's get ready now._

_Everybody: Okay_

_(from across the room)_

_Tyran: It looks as though those three have formed an alliance, what do you think of this Beetle?_

_Beetle: Well it's obvious we need to win the tournament, so if they sick together, I say we do to._

_Tyran: it's a plan then, let's take them down._

**Well, took me three days to write this up, I've been lazy lately, but it feels nice to get out of pokemon and on to something else.  
Leave me suggestions on the plot, characters, duels, etc.**

**SPOILERS! There is a sub-plot I'm thinking about, where an organization is fabricating REAL monsters from the cards, and one of Alex's cards is one of theme by complete accident. This sub-plot will occur sometime between chapters 3-6, I promise, it's up to you to decide when…**

**Until chapter two: Let's start the tournament, What the hell is a Locator card !? (that's part of the title)**

**I own the majority of the characters, nothing else**

**A/N: this story is written as a script, add in your own visuals and sound effects and whatnot, I'm still not that great at story writing, my writing might look rushed but it's better if you space it out mentally, duels will get longer at the cost of less duels per chapter.  
This was meant to introduce the characters, well most of them.**

**SEE YA- AJS**


End file.
